A First Time for Everything
by Elenothar
Summary: After the events of ANH, a quiet stroll through the forest has...interesting consequences for Han. H/L, slightly AUish


A short (belated) Valentine's day viggie, written for a challenge on another board.

As always, comments are very much appreciated :)

A First Time for Everything

When Han left the massive Massasi Temple via back entrance to get some clear air – he certainly was _not_ fleeing the festivities! - the sun had already begun to set, slowly disappearing behind the tree tops, it bathed in a warm red-golden glow.

Actually, Han decided, this was the best side of the dratted jungle planet he'd seen till now – and it would probably stay that way as well.

Maybe that was his deeply-ingrained pessimism talking; a pessimism extended to just about everything safe his own talents – no one had ever accused him of lacking self-confidence - and the Falcon's ability to actually fly somewhere in one piece. Though he preferred to think of himself as a realist, really – again not counting afore mentioned unimportant details...

And if a part of him realized that his little evening stroll might just have something to do with looking for the irritating smart-ass Princess Leia, the rest of him ignored it valiantly; along with the fact that 'irritating smart-ass' happened to be a surprisingly accurate description of _him_ as well.

He started down a well-used path into the woods, trying rather unsuccessfully to damned well stop thinking about the blasted, spunky princess, but it simply was impossible. A full-blown space-battle might have distracted him from the topic, but certainly no quiet stroll through the jungle.

Han Solo, flirt extraordinaire, had _fallen in love_. And with an insufferable, self-important princess at that.

He scowled. She could go to hell for all he cared!

Which, unfortunately didn't stop him from being all too aware of her attractiveness every time he was around her.

Looking about to check if anybody was around who might complain if he played around with his blaster a bit to let off some steam, he froze. There was not only _anybody_, there was _Leia_, standing his right in the middle of a small clearing open to the sky.

Immediately he thought of turning around and leaving – he really wasn't in the mood for another argument – but something in her posture stopped him short.

Leia stood hunched over, a kind of weary aura exuding from her; in fact she didn't look self-confident at all, only lonely and pained.

Almost against his will he stepped closer.

"Leia?"

She spun around to face him, quickly dashing away tears on her cheeks.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

_'Wow, that was enthusiastic,'_ he thought wryly, but she was speaking again already. "I thought you were still at the festivities."

He shrugged, walking over to her all the way. "I needed some air. I'm not the celebrity-type."

She laughed lightly, the clear sound sending shivers down his back. "I imagine not."

Turning away again to look up at the sky, she sighed quietly, a last ray of sunlight illuminating her face, making her ebony hair sparkle. Suddenly Han found it hard to breathe.

"Why are you out here?" he whispered.

Leia stiffened. "That's none of your business," she stated haughtily, but her tone couldn't quite hide the pain flashing through her beautiful brown eyes.

And in a rare display of insight, he remembered that she'd lost everything when the Death Star had blown up Alderaan.

"You haven't even taken the time to grieve yet, have you?" he asked softly, surprising even himself with the tenderness in his voice.

"There never was the time," she admitted quietly, looking at him, a strange expression on her face. "Things were moving so quickly."

Then her gaze sharpened again. "What does a scoundrel like you know about such things anyway?"

"A scoundrel I may be, but even a blind Jawa would have noticed you're hurting. You need to deal with your loss," he said, his trademark lopsided-smirk appearing on his face ,far from affronted by her accusation.

She laughed bitterly. "Easy for you to say. I lost everything when the Empire destroyed Alderaan. _Everything_."

Leia's eyes bored into his, crystal-clear with pain. "My family, my friends, my home, my planet."

Acting on instinct, he gave in to the overwhelming urge boggling his mind, and laid an arm around her, drawing her close. It was a sure sign of how distraught Leia really was that she allowed it.

"You need company," he stated firmly, trying not to react to her warm body pressed against his.

"Maybe I want to be alone."

Her voice sounded slightly breathless.

"Then you would tell me to leave..." he murmured, and, before she could open her mouth to tell him to bugger off, he gave in to temptation, bending down and capturing her full lips in a heated, yet gentle kiss.

For a few blissful seconds they stayed locked in their embrace, lost in their kiss.

A stab of loss shot through him as she finally pulled away – far too early for his liking.

"You won't tell anybody about this."

It wasn't a question.

"Do I look like I have a suicide wish?" he retorted wryly. "But I will not forget this."

She sighed. "I won't either," she admitted. "_You_ are pretty unforgettable, Han Solo."

"That I am," he agreed, smirking.

He bowed mockingly. "Good evening, your highness."

And with that he strode of, back to the Temple to search for Chewie and the kid.

_'Maybe,'_ he mused, _'it wouldn't be so bad to get to know the irritating princess better...'_

Suddenly the planet seemed much less hostile.


End file.
